fallout_76_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jog 'Jay' Schlog
Before surgery, he looked nothing close to handsome, and made a Brahmin’s rear look kissable. Now? He looks great as hell. Jog never got the chance of a normal life. His parents were nothing but more than chem addicts who were just unlucky enough to conceive something. they never wanted him, but they knew they could use him. He was meant to be their inferior, and they made sure he knew that from day one. He was only fed the scaps of their meals, beaten anytime they felt like it and kept inside a cellar. the wounds never healed, but slowly(with help from lack of sunlight and calcium) the breaks deformed him. His parents had him learn how to make their favorite chems, and guns to sell for profits. else but their addictions, had me producing chems for them in their cellar. The only things he knew would be ‘cooking’, basic commands, and the noises of muffled hydraulics from outside, which he believed was his name (chug shlug → Jog Shlog). One day though, when he was 17, Jog decided to do to them what they did to him. he wrapped his hands in cloth and metal and he waited. He waited until his father opened the door to bring in a barrel of materials, and took one hard swing to his temple. When his father was knocked to the floor, Jog jumped onto his chest and started to slam his fists into his head. one… two...three…four...five, his father’s face was no longer recognizable, but his mother still had to be dealt with. He took the cellar key off his body, threw her in, and locked her inside. He was finally free. Cold and covered in blood and 17 years of dirt, jog runs out into the streets, the sun nearly blinding him. He ran and ran until he could no more, at which point he started to cower into a corner where he was finally able to peacefully sleep. He was awoken though, by the man who would raise him for the next 6 years, Professor Herbert Wentzel. he was an English professor before, had short greying hair, and a kind tone and hand Jog had never known. It took him a few years, but with Prof. Wentzel’s and the Responders’ help, Jog was able to speak, write, and use what his parents taught him to help others instead of poisoning them. At the age of 24, jog tried and failed the Firebreathers exam 12 times, but succeeded the 13th, and joined a team who called themselves “The Saved” that was filled with those who would have been dead (or worse) if not for the Responders. Jog may still have flashbacks to his childhood but tries his hardest to work past them. Details Philosophy: It doesn’t matter what start you have, only how you end it, so help out who you can. Strengths: Moving large objects, punching, chemistry, following written directions, high pain tolerance, quirky Weakness: Not that great with people, doesn’t know own strength, more flighty than fighty, stubborn, is a selective mute. Companions, former and present: Ex| Skrunky the Radrat: deceased, blown up during the escape from Morgantown Alexis the Eyebot: Found near Riverside Manor delivering a message. Jay immediately pack bonded with it. Ex| Hundie the Three Legged Mutant Hound: Jay fed it twice, amputated what was left of his leg, and now he is the goodest boy. Current location-With a friendly mutant named Felix. Bonnibel the Dog- Bought at Bog Town, is currently in training to become a medic dog. Category:Characters Category:Responders Category:Doctors